


Feel it in my Bones

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen, Injury, The Force, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: A Jedi Knight and their Padawan get into a bit of a fix on Onderan sometime after Order 66.This is the immediate aftermath, wherein Force Healing hurts a lot more than it should.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Feel it in my Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 15 - Into the Unknown - Possession | **Magical Healing** | Science Gone Wrong
> 
> This one was done in a bit of a rush as I changed my mind at the last minute on what fandom to write for, for today.  
> Hope you enjoy, anyway!

Being healed with the Force, Ieroah had heard, hurt _a lot_. Thankfully, up until now, she’d never experienced it herself. She’d seen it, of course - Master Tyne got into their fair share of scrapes and preferred, while in the field, to use the Force to heal themself, rather than ‘bother wasting time’ with a medkit. They always took it with gritted teeth and a long, low exhale, pain barely showing on their face - either they were very good at hiding their pain, or their tolerance was remarkably high. Judging from what she’d heard of Master Tyne and their exploits in the Clone Wars, Ieroah rather thought it was a combination of the two.

Ieroah suspected their Master was actually saving the medkit for her use.

But, right now, they did not have the luxury of a medkit or waiting until they got somewhere safe - right now, Ieroah was collapsed in a seedy back-alley of Iziz, of all places, clutching an only partially cauterised blaster wound to her inner thigh waiting for said Master to return from leading the Stormtroopers on a merry chase.

Their bond flared, and then there was a thump a little way down the alley and the sound of rapid footsteps as Master Aerin’s bright presence grew closer.

“How long do we have?” Ieroah asked.

“Not long,” Master Aerin replied, brusquely. “A few minutes before they realise they’ve been duped and circle back around.”

“Lucky there weren’t any Inquisitors,” Ieroah said, breaking off with a hiss as Master Aerin peeled fabric away from her wound.

“You were right, earlier,” they said, “this will require Force healing. If we don’t do something now you might not make it back to the ship.” They hesitated. “You might want to bite down on something - this is going to hurt at least as much as the initial injury.”

“Is it supposed to?” Ieroah asked, loosening the tie on the leather mask she used to cover her upper face.

“Not to the extent it does now,” Master Aerin replied, patting Ieroah lightly on the knee. “It didn’t use to be this bad - I believe the change to be a result of the Dark Side saturating the Force.

Ieroah nodded, tugging the mask down.

“I’m ready,” she said, and pushed the bottom of it into her mouth and bit down.

Master Aerin hummed in acknowledgement, then laid their hands upon the wound.

It hurt.

It hurt _a lot_.

Master Aerin had been right to suggest biting down on something - Ieroah would surely have bitten through her own tongue in an attempt to prevent herself from screaming.

“Let it into the Force,” Master Aerin said as Ieroah let out a muffled whine, “as you said, there are no Inquisitors on Onderan - I am the only one here to hear you.”

Ieroah managed a nod. Then the pain intensified and her carefully crafted control vanished as she screamed her pain into the Force.

As the pain finally began to fade, so did her consciousness.

* * *

When she finally woke it was to the distinctive whirring of their ship’s hyperdrive and the cool, slightly metallic smell of her room mixed with the faint scent of singed fabric and bacta. Her Master’s bright presence was… In the galley. They’d probably left R3 up in the cockpit.

Ieroah sighed, rolled onto her side – ignoring the throbbing in her leg – and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
>  ~~(Me: I've only had Ieroah for 5 days and if anything happened to her-)~~  
>  Anyway, the new OCs just keep on coming, hope you enjoyed!  
> Please take time to leave a kudos if you did!


End file.
